


Hop Hop Honeybunny

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 狼Keith/兔Shiro





	1. Chapter 1

Hop Hop Honeybunny （上）

 

没人能听见他心跳有多快，砰砰砰，有只兔子踢踏胸膛，Shiro决定把这归咎于过浓咖啡和凌晨时分冗长、焦躁的格斗课程，他在Sam解释某种量子科技问题时把玩桌上原子笔，笔尖按进食指皮肉、留下蓝紫色的油印。长桌另一端墙后的排风系统无声稳定地运作，将冰冷空气置换室内，尽管如此，他仍能感到皮肤下每一血管都在嚣叫着发热。最糟状况不过如此。会议将持续到下午一点半，他们只有半个小时午餐时间，之后还要马不停蹄奔往MFE机场观看飞行模拟测试。Sam的讲解突然停止了，军官们彼此轻声交谈着，而后Iverson的声音传过来，通知他们现在可以解散。Shiro站起身时忍不住哆嗦了一下，他耐心地排在一片铅灰色的海洋之中，盯着前面人帽沿下露出的红发，心里想的却是另一头柔软、乱糟糟的黑颜色。  
他低着头走入长廊里五颜六色的毛皮与长尾包围之中，他的同僚们大多已经放松下来，聊着电视节目和工作上的趣事，“喂，Shiro！”Lance兴奋时特有的那种尖细声音追了上来，Shiro回过头看见对方立得直直的狞猫耳朵，“你听说他们要在使馆旁边的住民区举办庆典了吗，简直太赞了是不是，我感觉自己上一次吃炸虾披萨已经是八百年前的事情啦！”“我感觉自己上一次参加这类活动已经是八百年前的事了。”Shiro笑道，小心地和好友保持一点距离，好在Lance并没有注意到，而是忙着悉数童年记忆里的快乐时光：“——然后叔叔他就被那杯龙舌兰泼了一身！嘿，你去哪儿？餐厅往这边走啊。”  
在对方一无所知的目光下，Shiro感觉浑身不自在：“我，我不是很饿，想回去休息一会儿。”  
Lance皱了皱眉头：“可是下午还有——”他的话没说完就被一群吵吵闹闹的学员截断，Shiro趁机溜入人流较少、通往宿舍区的走廊，在空旷的地板和墙面听见自己勉力按捺惶急情绪的脚步声。相熟的同事经过时友善地打了招呼，他笑着点头权作回应，希望自己不要看上去太不正常——从某种意义来说，他已经十分、十分不正常了。Shiro知道自己的耳朵此时垂坠下来，像两块软趴趴的绒布贴着脸颊两侧，寝室房门的出现有如救星，他扑过去验证指纹、拧开门栓，回身将自己反锁在房间之中。冷气系统立刻开始工作，他伸手到门口的指令面板上关闭空调，感觉自己的感官正在一室虚浮的闷热里烧起来，但热比较好，热使他感觉到四肢百骸血液的涌流，而此刻他只需要想法子给自己降温。  
他真不该在这种时候想起这些的——但解开外套纽扣、自裤腰拽出皮带之时他只能想到Keith。Keith。抚摸他温暖的腹部，用难得柔和的嗓音说我们可以等。大出一码的制服能够暂时遮蔽Shiro微微圆隆的小腹，尽管知道其中意味并不是真的，他仍为自己居然身处如此情状感到轻微的不真实。第一次听说那个名词Keith的眼睛瞪大了，抿成一线的瞳孔几乎闪烁着金色，他说出话时还有点结结巴巴：“可是、可是我们甚至没有……”言语飞快消失在Shiro以为永远不会出现在他神情的脸红之中。鉴于把他搞成今天模样基本算是这个人的错，同情完全不属Shiro的选项之列。  
“是的，但很明显在某些状况我会比平时还要敏感，比如情绪激动，或者受到某些不太合适的肢体接触还有暗示……”“咱俩做的时候你可没说我的行为‘不太合适’！”Keith愠怒地争辩道，“你不是挺喜欢我那么干的嘛。”真该死，Shiro在他不加掩饰的指责里脸颊滚热，他当然记得Keith是怎么用一根细长手指划过背脊，来到沾满油膏的臀缝之间，而他渴求地晃动腰胯，在大掌顺着他的尾椎向上抚弄、激起一片舒爽的战栗时叹息出声，恳求Keith把那又热又硬的玩意儿埋进自己体内，直到把他操得两眼翻白才好。所以，好吧，他会像只被性欲冲昏头的母兔子一样荷尔蒙紊乱、身体恣意分泌激素也许不全是Keith的问题，他早该有所预料，但还是那么干了，Keith甚至体贴地没射在他体内，只允许Shiro翻过还因高潮的愉悦而发烫的身子为他口交，吞掉精液。  
念及Keith粗大的阴茎在自己口腔的触感，他的喉咙洒满Keith精液的味道——光是想起这个Shiro就不由得因渴求呻吟出声，下半身空虚地向前拱起。他迅速扒光了身上所有衣物，赤身爬到床头、从抽屉深处翻出一个未拆封的玩具，那东西本来是医疗中心开给他作为——紧急解决方案。哦是的，Shiro混沌热胀的大脑已经想不出有什么情况会比当下更紧急，Keith午夜才会回来，他则有一下午高强度的指导工作要熬。但他早就等不起了，医生说过这段日子他的需求可能会无理可言，Shiro打开润滑油瓶子，用一只湿漉漉手掌搓弄那个该死的性玩具，多余的油剂滴到床单上，不过他顾不得了。他紧张地盯着手里的东西，一开始有点不确定应该怎么做，过去他鲜少自渎，但是Keith，有着尖利犬齿、沉默而闪亮的眼睛的Keith闯了进来，探索他的私隐和身躯，用不顾一切的亲吻把那些精心建立起来的稳重自持毁了个彻底。在他之前Keith还是个雏儿，然而共度的第一晚，对方压住他的大腿、咬着舌尖一点点挺进他时Shiro就知道完了，年轻的狼要把他吃得骨头都不剩。他摸了摸肩膀上一个淡得几乎看不出痕迹的齿印，在心中构念Keith留下它时淋漓爆发的痛意和满足，打开玩具开关，让那片细微的震动贴上自己的尾巴，Keith喜欢揉捏他尾巴毛茸茸的根部，“好可爱。”男孩这般嘟囔，而他把脸藏到臂弯里假装听不见。一个人高马大的成年男人有什么可爱的？好了好了，人们就爱说兔子很可爱，但Shiro又不是那种身量娇小、笑容柔软的兔子，他一只手揉上自己饱满的胸肌，假孕症状出现之后那儿总是难受地胀着，乳头暗沉红肿。  
Shiro踌躇着靠近了床头的墙壁，让热烘烘的额头贴在冰冷金属上，另一只手滑下股沟、将玩具贴近濡湿的穴口，他在走廊上就已经湿了，也许被人碰一下都会在裤子里高潮。震动刺激小穴周围皮肤，一边痉挛缩紧一边贪婪渴求更多，他本来有所顾忌，但自鼠蹊上涨的欲望热而粘稠，他吞了口口水，咬牙将圆鼓的头部推进后穴。那一刻长长兔耳似乎也跟着震动轻颤，Shiro闭着眼闷哼出声，尾椎一片舒服得酥麻，他舔着嘴唇，把玩具操得更深，想顶住自己的前列腺，Keith粗重的呼吸似乎在耳边打响，他太擅长注意Shiro的反应、知道自己是否有捅到最甜蜜的内里，Shiro想着他的眼睛和他的唇，游弋在赤裸脖颈肩膀点亮他皮肤下的火炬，沉重的阴茎一刻不停楔进体内——“你可以叫出来，只有我会听见，只有我一个人能听见你被我操的响声。”那贴着Shiro后脑的低沉声音在他头骨深处带出细小的火花，Shiro在绮想中将开关调大了一档，马上因前列腺强烈的刺激出声哭喊，内壁在硬物周围收缩以迎接猛然降临的高潮，他湿漉漉的阴茎顶在墙壁和小腹之间，射出了一点精液，但后穴还在为不曾停止的震动微微痉挛，Shiro把那东西从自己身体里拽出来，边慌乱地呼吸边因为突如其来的羞耻感全身发烧，余韵填补着他尚不清醒的身体，他一手支在墙上，想要闭眼让自己冷静。然而集合的提示音突然在走廊中响起，他吓了一跳，条件反射跳下床去，却发现脚掌触及地面时双腿不住发软，大腿内侧的肌肉钝钝地发木。走廊上的脚步声越聚越多，Shiro飞快穿回制服，又跑去浴室清洗双手，红着脸捏住那个满是膏油和体液的玩具扔进垃圾箱，之后往脸上拍了两把水、直到镜中人脸孔不再不正常地火红。不正常。他竖起耳朵，希冀着他人不会看出自己有多心虚。  
“嗨，你休息得怎么样了？”  
噢不，他可不想在人潮里听见熟人的嗓音，特别是Lance，从一旁关切地看来、两只尖部黝黑的细长耳朵也警觉朝向这边。Shiro刚想回答，却被后背一只手掌弄得一激灵——Hunk从另一边走了过来，友好地拍了拍他。上天啊，被情人摸了自己屁股就妄想怀孕已经够糟了，要是因为好友别无他想的碰触搞得欲望勃发、在满是灵敏鼻子和耳朵的走廊里再湿一次，Shiro会觉得干脆从三十楼往下跳比较利人利己。他握紧拳头让指甲边缘陷进手掌，挤出一个微笑，说，我感觉好多了。  
“你还是不该错过午餐的，”Lance不在意地说道，“今天供应了你最爱吃的那种阿鲁斯水果。”但Shiro知道，即便他仍旧空虚饥饿，那也和任何一种外星水果没有关系。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hop Hop Honeybunny（下）

 

他睁开眼让黑暗涌入，起初的反胃感已经过去，Shiro记得第一起相同症状发生在清晨，他突然扳开Keith环绕腰间的手臂、跑去卫生间对着水池干呕，用手指抠挖喉眼，直至吐出的涎水夹杂殷红血丝。Keith用了不到五秒就完全清醒，随着他挤进狭小盥洗室，一只手保护性地扶在肩膀。“不、不用担心，”Shiro在咳嗽中断断续续解释，“这也是……正常现象。”  
但Keith看起来很失落，并不断和他说对不起。为了不存在的东西生出反应，Shiro觉得要怪只能怪自己的生理反常如此。整个下午连续不断的讨论和考量弄得他精神箭弦般紧绷，稍一弹动便会触碰眼球后渐次累积的酸木疲惫。炽烈的阳光晒得他们近乎脱水，猫科们脱下手套露出爪垫以更好散热，Shiro觉得自己还看到了一位北极狐中尉背对众人吐出了舌头。他站在没有一丝风的机场空地，感觉耳朵烫得不行，目视一切都带了白亮闪光。等到夕阳终于下沉至紫色山峦半腰、他们拖着虚弱身体回到基地，Shiro双耳已然蔫下来垂到肩膀，而所有人都获得了一天的短暂假期。  
Shiro无法再关心那些，他强迫自己去餐厅吃下些东西，上交了观察报告，然后安安静静回去寝室。不知是否是他的错觉，屋子里似乎还残留性事的旖旎气味，他忆起中午混乱之下一派荒唐，忍不住又在心里责备自己寡廉鲜耻。他打开衣橱想翻找些备用床品，却不由得被挂在一旁、和自己的衬衫与外套混在一起的Keith的衣服吸引注意，他们的衣码大小不同，因此很难搞混，但有一次情人节为了取悦对方Shiro偷偷换上男孩的内裤和领带，在接下来一天满心期望着Keith会发现有所不同。那一天平常得甚至有点无聊了，Keith站在他身旁倾听讲话，两个耳朵一动不动，黑色毛尖没有一丝颤抖，临近晚饭时间，他已经放弃了给对方小小惊喜的愚蠢想法，思索着是否直接在简报室送上一个口活来得更加容易。  
然而，走进他俩共同分享的那间卧房第一秒，不容置喙的巨大力道将他按倒地板，狼的目光在他脸颊焚烧，而后滑下颈项、胸口，来到那条微微松开了的细窄深红领带之上。“你知不知道自己一整天都带着我的气味走来走去、和他们讲话，”Keith说这话时的声音在Shiro脊骨上危险地撩拨，他立刻明白自己还是达到了目的，“像他妈在炫耀一样。我快被你弄疯了，Shiro，有好几次我都差点——”他舔动嘴角停下了话头，面颊现出一点薄红，那之后发生的事情真是棒极了，Keith直接在地板上把他舔到高潮，但Shiro最喜欢的还是他伸下手、用五指包裹那鼓胀腿间时对方露出的神情：“你……一直硬着吗？”  
Keith的犬齿在鲜红唇间隐现。“我硬了一整天了。”  
事到如今，Shiro终于也开始明白为欲望折磨吞吐，被一个恼人的身影搅得整日心神不宁、压抑难得发泄是种多么可怕的感受，他抓起一件Keith的外套倒回床上，脸颊埋进冰冷光滑的布料，在洗涤剂清香之外搜寻Keith残留的气息。Keith闻上去总是像热沙，或许还有灰烬和碾碎的青草的苦味。他在黑暗中漫无目的想着是否要用对方的外套再自慰一次，但最终没有实行，只让自己伴着熟悉的气味闭上眼睛。睡梦或许在他床畔停驻了一时，半梦半醒之间，Shiro隐约听见不属自己的衣料摩擦声响，窸窸窣窣，微弱的热气喷在小腹之上，又随着对方动作爬上前胸，在他身体侵略性地嗅闻。Shiro猛地坐直了身子，出声让电脑开启室内灯，突兀的光线里，Keith的耳朵往后压去，自我保护般抖了一抖：“是我！——我只是想看看你，没别的。”  
“我睡着了。”Shiro愣愣地回应，觉得喉咙发干。Keith还穿着Voltron的制服，瞳孔在光中扩大，闪烁着紫与暗金的斑纹。他们有点尴尬地沉默了几秒，Shiro抬眼看看对方面孔：“你……怎么样？”  
“我很好，”Keith答道，朝他逼近了一些，“但你不太好，是不是？你闻起来好焦躁。”  
“也许有一点。”Shiro低声承认，知道这时候坦白更具效用。他正绞尽脑汁思考如何将自己的身体状况委婉地表达出口，Keith已经贴至他面前，双手强硬地撑住Shiro身体两侧的床垫，将他圈禁在内：“你自己做过了？”  
呃，好吧，这可真够坦白的。Shiro尽量不动声色地扭了扭脸，自觉泄出的声音毫无底气，似乎生怕叫别人听见：“是、是的。”  
他不由自主地垂下了耳朵：“只有今天中午……用玩具弄了一次，你不在，我实在忍不住了……”他居然在说这些事时微微勃起了，Keith必定能闻到床单上他的味道，润滑油，意乱情迷的汗水……一只膝盖分开他的双腿，按上硬起的性器，轻轻碾磨下去，Shiro一把抓住Keith的胳膊，呻吟淌出喉咙，又被Keith顶进的舌头吞吃。男孩一面舔进他嘴唇之间一面粗暴地撕扯Shiro的外衣，衬衫纽扣崩落，长裤被压在他后背下，但Shiro早就急切得无法注意那些，他赤条条看着对方从训练服中掏出阴茎，Keith让他分开大腿，他就乖乖抱住大腿、袒露湿润的股间等待。男孩在他生殖器上方涂抹润滑油，耻毛湿软贴住柱身，微温的油剂流到他的睾丸上，慢慢滑下会阴。“直接进来就好，”Shiro颤声乞求道，被这景象折磨得眼睛酸胀，“我很湿了，湿透了……Keith，快点进来。”男孩看了他一眼，似乎并不能对他的急迫感同身受：“你还在孕期，我不想伤着你。”  
他的鼻尖都因为焦躁不停战栗：“反正那也是假的！”  
“可是——”  
Shiro感觉自己的耐心被彻底消耗殆尽，他双腿缠紧对方腰际，猛地伸手环住Keith的脖子把他拉近胸前。“你得知道这种症状没个十天半月不会轻易停止，”他贴住对方湿润的薄唇以气声说道，“但是有一种办法会让我好过很多——就是你好好操我一顿、把我的肚子填满你的种，叫我真的给你怀上一个。”他伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，眼看着Keith的神情从震惊到气急败坏，那双漂亮的尖耳朵前后晃动着，獠牙咬上他嘴唇时几乎立刻爆发出锈红血味。“你他妈简直——”男孩的脏话被一连串细小呻吟取代，像极食肉动物从喉咙发出挫败的咕噜，“我真没想到你能浪到这种程度，Shiro，是所有的兔子都会这样。还是只有你被我摸摸后背就高潮了？”他一掌拍上丰满的臀肉，手指陷进去狠命揉捏，Shiro叫得变了调，觉得自己或许真能在这种刺激下再绝顶一回。“只为了你，Keith……”他小声喘息着说道，“我这一整天都在想你。”  
Keith的阴茎头部在他后穴浅浅戳刺着，每次他生出一点儿希望又要落空，体液泌出穴口、沾湿了Keith的龟头。男孩的心贴着他的胸膛，跳得好快，他看着他的目光迷恋又温柔，几乎让Shiro心口里繁杂情感纠缠着泛起轻飘飘的泡沫。Keith偏了偏头，目光从他身下的某件物品一巡：“那是我的衣服吗？”  
Shiro点了点头，像被揭穿秘密般双颊发热。Keith气息不稳地咒骂一句，就着这个姿势全部顶了进来，内壁湿滑饥渴，并没有太大阻碍，Keith看着他，声音沙哑：“看来你果真给自己弄得很充分……”他挺腰往更深处顶进去，Shiro感到他的阴茎骨在体内横蛮地插弄，碾过前列腺的快感令他绞紧双腿几乎抬起下巴浪叫，Keith的双球拍在他的尾椎上，屁股后头那个毛团儿早就被打湿了，每蹭过一下都激起臀部颤抖，“天啊，你太紧了。”Keith的吻不断落在他嘴唇和面颊，Shiro知道对方即要高潮，他想收紧手臂，却感觉两腿被打开了，Keith的脸庞也离开他的颈窝。他出声抗议，结果被对方强硬地钳住胳膊、在床垫上翻了个身，接着又以趴伏的姿势被干进体内，他把脸颊从枕头里抬起来，还没完全明白Keith的意图，然而那硬挺的性器已经在他身体里胀大，撑开温软黏膜，Shiro的手指死死抠进床垫，猛烈的高潮令他眼前发花，他动了动屁股，发现自己被深深结在内部，Keith湿热的舌头从腰背一路舔上，手指按揉尾巴的软骨，Shiro轻哼着感觉对方牙齿咬住耳朵下方，同时在他体内慢慢射精。精液引发的高潮几近猝不及防，他从没在这么短的时间内多次高潮过，眼泪一下子溢了出来：“K、Keith，宝贝，我快要——”  
Keith将结挺得更深，就在最敏感的一片推挤侵略，该死的结，该死的狼和他们不知疲倦、没有尽头的射精习惯，Shiro渐渐体味到Keith让他趴在床上、以更好迎接高潮的良苦用心，狼不到把他灌满精种不会轻易放过，每次内射都只会带动他的身体自我满足、好有更大几率促进排卵。他被遗忘的阴茎垂在身下，不知什么时候已经射了，Keith的吻落在他的后颈上，手掌的热度烫动腰侧敏感的皮肤，汗水在他身体涂抹开、染上火热的沙土气味，Keith不断用体液将他标记。第三次、或许第四次灭顶过载感官，将他淹没在情热放纵的海洋，他不在意，只有Keith能叫他抛却桎梏、在爱人阴茎上一次次地高潮，他的模样只有Keith看到，他的声音也只有Keith听见，兔子被狼吞吃并对此心甘情愿，听起来似乎有些可笑。但男孩在耳边饱含爱意地对他保证，是的，是的，你属于我。

 

END


End file.
